In a celoscope surgery (laparoscopic surgery or thoracoscopic surgery), a surgical procedure is performed in such a way that an endoscope (for example, a rigid endoscope) and a manipulator (or forceps) are inserted after make a few small holes into a patient's abdomen while an operator observes an image displayed on a monitor of the endoscope. This celoscope surgery does not need laparotomy. Accordingly, a patient is less burdened, and it is possible to considerably reduce the number of days required until the patient is recovered after surgery or is discharged from a hospital. Therefore, it is expected that an application field of the celoscope surgery is enlarged.
On the other hand, in the celoscope surgery, it is necessary to insert multiple medical instruments into the patient's body through an opening punctured on the patient's body surface. Therefore, for example, persons or the medical instruments extracorporeally come into contact with and interrupted by each other, thereby causing a problem in that forceps and an endoscopic camera come into contact with each other and imposing significant restrictions on an operation of a medical device.
For example, in order to solve the above-described problem, PTL 1 discloses a medical robot system which can avoid mutual interference between arms for moving the respective medical instruments while visibility suitable for a user is ensured.